meettheheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos
Walt Disney Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Pete Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Huey, Dewey and Louie Clara Cluck Jose Carioca Peter Pig Mad Doctor Professor Owl Salty the Seal Gus Goose Chip 'n' Dale Panchito Pistoles Ludwig Von Drake J. Audubon Woodlore Humphrey the Bear Susie the Little Blue Coupe from Susie the Little Blue Coupe Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love Merry Dwarves from The Merry Dwarves Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees Sun from Father Noah's Ark Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood Orphans from Orphan's Benefit Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Girl Bunnies and Animal Pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare Water Babies from Water Babies Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, Evil Queen (appearing as apple witch), One of the Vultures and Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull Pinocchio, Stromboli, Honest John and Gideon, Jiminy Cricket and Lampwick from Pinocchio Brooms, Hyacinth Hippo, Madame Upanova, Ben Ali Gator, One of the Centaurettes, Pegasuses, One of the Unicorns, Cupids and Chinese Mushrooms from Fantasia Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and One of the Clowns from Dumbo Thumper, Miss Bunny, Bambi, Great Prince, Faline and Flower from Bambi Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy Emotion from Reason & Emotion Monte the Pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe Chicken Little from Chicken Little Peter, Willy the Whale and Casey from Make Mine Music Br'er Bear, Br'er Fox, Mr. Bluebird, Br'er Rabbit, Tar Baby, Hummingbirds and Sister Moles from Song of the South Willie the Giant, Bongo, LuluBelle and Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free Forest Wild Animals from Melody Time Danny from So Dear to My Heart Mr. Toad, Ichabod Crane and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Walker from Motor Mania Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, White Rabbit, Card Soldiers, Dormouse, One of the Flamingos, Dodo, Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Cheshire Cat and Doorknob from Alice in Wonderland Lambert's Mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion Apartments and Skyscrapers from The Little House Witch Lezah from Trick or Treat Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Wendy Darling, Lost Boys, Tiger Lily, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tinker Bell, John Darling and Rhinoceros from Peter Pan Maleficent's Goons from Sleeping Beauty Penguin Waiters, Butterflies and Silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins Flaps the Vulture and Kaa from The Jungle Book Gopher and Piglet from Winnie the Pooh Featurettes Pongo (appearing as toy) and Perdita (appearing as toy) from One Hundred and One Dalmatians Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd Porky Pig Yosemite Sam Tweety Sylvester Foghorn Leghorn Road Runner Wile E. Coyote Marvin the Martian Sam Sheepdog Speedy Gonzales Bugs Bunny Prototype Marc Antony Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland George the Fox from Of Fox and Hounds Gracie the Fighting Kangaroo from Pop 'Im Pop! Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs Pete Puma from Rabbit's Kin Granny Cecil Turtle Witch Hazel Pepe Le Pew Beaky Buzzard Barnyard Dawg Hippity Hopper Tasmanian Devil Henery Hawk Owl Jolson from I Love to Singa Bosko Gossamer Minah Bird MGM Droopy Spike Screwy Squirrel Meathead the Dog Benny Burro Barney Bear George and Junior Octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy Tom and Jerry Quacker Wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Turkey from Jerky Turkey Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios Betty Boop Koko the Clown Wiffle Piffle Little Lulu Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Popeye, Bluto and Olive Oyl Superman Little Audrey Gabby Casper the Friendly Ghost Baby Huey Herman and Katnip Universal Studios/Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker Wally Walrus Papa Panda Andy Panda Chilly Willy Smedley Dinky Doodle (mentioned) 20th Century Fox Pictures/Terrytoons Gandy Goose Lion from The Temperamental Lion Mighty Mouse Heckle and Jeckle King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan/Otto Soglow Little King Felix the Cat Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems/UPA The Fox and the Crow Mr. Magoo Winsor Mccay Gertie the Dinosaur